Best Served Cold
by Kayjay Dee
Summary: Chloe and Kate were best friends. That changed when Pogue asked Kate out during junior year. Now it is senior year and Kate left Chloe in the dust without a backwards glance. So why get mad when Chloe can get even? Post-Movie.
1. Introducing Chloe

AN: First fic I've ever posted. Hopefully it doesn't suck.

Summary: Chloe and Kate were best friends. That changed when Pogue asked Kate out during junior year. Now it is senior year and Kate left Chloe in the dust without a backwards glance. So why get mad when Chloe can get even?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. I do wish I owned the boys though.

**Best Served Cold**

_Chapter 1: Introducing Chloe_

I still remember the first day that I met them clearly. The invisible walls put up between them and the rest of the world were practically tangible even at that age and still are many years later. There was always just something about them that drew everyone in their vicinity in, like moths to a flame. Thing was, everyone was ready and willing to get burnt if even to get close for just a moment.

It was kindergarten Miss Dents' elementary class when I first saw them. We all had to get into our little table groups. I just happened to have to sit with them. They were the very people who would be the bane of my existence in the coming years. Oh joy. They were like a little club, the four of them. They were Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms: the sons of Ipswich themselves, though no one knew them by that little title at the time. They were inclusive, didn't really talk to anyone outside themselves. I was fine sitting at a table with them, indifferent really, but still slightly fascinated by them. Then they had to go and steal my crayons. Parry and Garwin even broke a few when I said I wanted them back. The little jerks.

So, like any five year old would do after that, I dived onto them and started punching and kicking for all I was worth until I got pulled off. I swear I even saw a tear or two. After that, I was labeled as a bit of a troublemaker even though they started it. I became the class outcast. There must have been some unwritten rule in the history of Ipswich about getting on the wrong side of their families. And I managed to break it at only age five. More joy. They got off scoff free, but I had to go into the corner for time out. Totally unfair, but nothing I could do about it.

So, kindergarten and grade school went on, they still had their little club, their devoted followers, and I got blamed for things that went wrong since I was the outcast. Then, I had a light bulb go off in my head. I thought it was brilliant. If I was going to get blamed and be ostracized, I my-as-well have actually done something wrong to be disliked for.

After that, well, I really was a bit of a troublemaker. I moved before I finished grade school and hoped that that would be the last I'd see of the sons of Ipswich or even Ipswich in general. How wrong I was.

When my parents were having marriage troubles, my father and I moved back to Ipswich to live with my Aunt Kathy. That was the beginning of freshman year at Spencer Academy and my re-introduction to the sons. More joy. Let's just say it didn't turn out to well since a situation eerily similar to kindergarten occurred. I was just kind of glad they didn't remember me. Not like I thought they would because I'm pretty forgettable, but still. It's the principle of the matter.

Freshman year and sophomore year were pretty good all things considered. I made the soccer team and had a best friend in my roommate Kate Tunney. We just hit it off really well and clicked. Then junior year rolled around. Still on the soccer team and still bests with Kate. Then it happened. Pogue Parry asked my best friend out. And she had, surprisingly, said yes. And so the unraveling of my little world began.

First it didn't seem like too much of a problem. Kate went through more guys in a month than she did underwear. I wasn't worried at all. Then a month passed. They were still going out. I was happy for her, sure. But then two months passed. Still happy, feeling a bit neglected, but still happy for my friend. And so the trend continued. Little by little, Parry stole my best friend from me. Hell, he probably got to be in our room more than me considering how many times they kicked me out of the room to do each other.

I'm not bitter. Really. Still so damn freaking happy for her. Not. Okay, so maybe I am a little bitter. But I at least have good reason to be. She was my best friend and left me in the dust without looking back. No one would ever believe me if I told them how much she complained about all of sons pre-Parry. After she and Parry hooked up, all smiles and compliments. I'm surprised she didn't say that rainbows and sunshine shown out of their asses by the way she raved about them. But, like a good friend, I grinned and bared it. There wasn't much I could do about it anyway.

So by the end of the year we were kind of sort of still friends. I mean, not as good of friends as before, but our friendship hadn't completely deteriorated. But then she had the gall to accuse me of trying to steal her 'precious' Pogue away from her and that I was 'trying to sabotage their relationship'. Gag me. All I could think was, "And I considered myself best friends with you?"

So that was the end of that. My only friend in the hellhole called Spenser abandoned me for man meat. Now just two weeks into the new school year, she has already found a new best friend in her new roommate and fellow girlfriend of the super group. And me? Well, I'm stuck with Kira 'super slut' Snider as my new roommate. _Joy_.

And you know what? I'm not mad. Really. But I sure as hell am going to get even.

* * *

AN:So, that's the first chapter. R&R?


	2. Setting the Stage

_Chapter 2: Setting the Stage_

"Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, one bottle of beer on the wall. One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer, you take it down, pass it around, no more beer for the drunks on the wall." It felt like she had been singing the damn song for hours. Chloe had managed to get kicked out of her room. Again. It was the fifth time that week, and it was only Tuesday.

So there Chloe was. Instead of in her warm, cozy bed she was sitting outside of the school singing ninety-nine bottles of beer in her pajamas. It happened to be a regular occurrence since coupling of Tunney and Parry. And now she had to go through it again since she was rooming with Super Slut Snider.

"Midnight already. Damn," muttered Chloe. She gathered herself up from the ground and hoped that Snider and Abbott were done screwing like rabbits yet. Or whoever it was that was in there with her.

Chloe had lost count of the different faces walking out of the room. Majority of them were now just a big blur. They only one she really recognized now-a-days was Aaron Abbott, but only because he had just walked out of the room after doing Snider and immediately starting hitting on her.

It had been disgusting to say the least, but it at least had given Chloe the beginnings of a plan. The only problem had to be that she might actually have to include Abbott and Snider. Which meant more than just revenge on Kate Tunney; they'd want to get the sons of Ipswich as well.

If there was anything Chloe knew to be facts, it was that the sons had a hero-complex for damsels in distress and if Aaron Abbott was involved there was sure to be a fight.

Her plan was perfect in its' simplicity, but that's what made it so complicated. Have the sons 'save' her from Abbott and get them to acknowledge her existence at the very least. That would be the first step. Everything after… Well, that had yet to be decided.

---

"So you're telling me, that _you_, want to bring down Kate Tunney? Wasn't she, like, your best friend or something? Wait. Never mind. She ditched you for Parry. Man that's path-et-ic," Kira howled with laughter. "But bringing the bitch down from her high horse? You could never pull it off no matter how hard you tried."

"You think I don't know that? I'm not an idiot. Of course it's going to be hard. But I know all her little insecurities. And that makes it much more satisfying. What about you Abbott, you in?" Chloe asked.

"Tell me Wilson, what's in it for me?"

"Besides the satisfaction of seeing someone who rejected you ripped to shreds?"

"If I help you, you have to take down a fag of Ipsbitch as well. That or no deal."

'What the hell am I getting myself into?' Chloe thought, but out loud answered, "Deal Abbott. What do you say Snider, play or watch from the sidelines? Unless of course you think you couldn't do it. Then I'd understand."

"I'm in. Who knew underneath such-" Kira took a moment to look Chloe up and down, "plainness you were such a conniving little--"

"Whatever. Just shut up unless you have something useful to say Kira. " Chloe sighed and then launched into her plan, "Okay, so this is what I was thinking…"

---

If anyone was able to see into the room while Chloe had explained her plans, they would have seen the smirks spreading across Aaron and Kira's faces as she went on, and then seen the contented smile of Chloe when they added suggestions and changes to make it the plan even better. The smile soon changed into a smirk, 'Just you wait Kate, I'll get you and your precious Pogue too.'

And so, the plan was starting to come together with all its' players figuring out how to get their pawns where they wanted. It was going to take immense cooperation between all three of them for it to even have the smallest chance to work.

The stage was nearly set. The day set to put the plan in motion was fast approaching. Just a few well-orchestrated scenes for the right viewers and everyone would be right where they wanted.

* * *

AN: So: good/bad? Feedback is always appreciated. Sometimes the story will be in first person like chapter 1 or in third like this chapter. Depends on how I want the plot to progress.

I'm kind of excited that I'm on two alert lists and one favorite story list already. Woo. :D I'll try to keep updates consistent and around the same length. It just depends on when the plot bunny bites.

R&R, please and thanks.


	3. From Caterpillar to Butterfly

_Chapter 3: __From Caterpillar to Butterfly_

Kira had a grin to rival the Cheshire cat when she walked into the room that Thursday afternoon. "Change in plans Wilson."

"Oh really?" Chloe turned to Kira and raised an eyebrow. "Everything is perfect. There's no need for a change in plans."

"It can't wait 'til Saturday at the Dells. It's a now or never opportunity. Perfect time to strike."

"This better be a great reason. Otherwise, no way in hell we're changing anything."

"Because when the girlfriends are away, boys are more inclined to play."

Chloe shot up from her bed. "They're going out of town on Friday?"

"Tunney is going to Public's house in Boston."

"How the hell do you find this stuff out?"

Kira smirked, "It's a gift."

"Call up Abbott and tell him to get his ass over here. Now we have figure out how to do everything in phase one in one night instead of two. Great, great. Perfect. Damn it all to hell."

----------

"We're screwed."

"We are not screwed. I included you for a reason. And I _will_ help us get back at all of them if it's the last thing I do!"

There was a moment of silence. "You're kind of scary when you're angry."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Chloe had to laugh. "Thank you Aaron, I think. But I mean it. We have motivation on our side. I mean, Caleb dumped you, Kira, when he thought you were cheating on him with Reid and didn't even hear you out. Just took his side automatically. And they acted all nice and pleasant to you Aaron until they turned on you for wanting to be let into their little private club! This has been coming for them for a long time. It's finally time for it. We can't back down now!"

"It's already Thursday afternoon. That leaves slightly more than what? Like twenty four hours. We have a helluva lot to do. And trust me, we're going to need every last second of that time for you." Kira took on a maniac grin and clasped her hands together cheerfully. "I always do love a good make-over."

----------

"Oww! Don't do that!"

"Stop being such a baby. It's just a little pain, it's worth it in the end. And if you didn't move so much it wouldn't hurt so much. Suck it up, I've been doing this since I was fourteen."

"You must be a masochist." Kira ripped off another strip and Chloe winced. "And a sadist."

"It's just a little wax! I'm only doing your legs, eyebrows, and underarms. Be thankful I'm not making you go out and get a Brazilian." Chloe let out a whimper just thinking about it.

----------

"No way! I am not letting you come near me with those!"

"Calm down. It's just a pair of scissors."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I am calm!" Chloe made a cross with her fingers. "You just are not coming near me with those things. I haven't had a hair cut in, like, five years!"

"That is exactly why I have these scissors."

----------

"I can't believe you cut my hair." Chloe ran her fingers through her shortened hair. "My poor, poor hair…"

"Get over it. It was for the greater good."

----------

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kira waved a hand in front of Chloe's face. She had finally let Chloe look in the mirror. "I think I broke her." She snapped a few times for good measure.

Chloe still kept blinking to the mirror. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke up. "If I squint I think I can still see myself." She squinted and peered into the mirror closely. "I think I recognize my eyes, at the very least. Kind of looks like my own nose too."

"Don't squint. I just finished your make-up. And you know, now you're actually kind of decent looking."

"You really know how to raise someone's confidence, don'tcha?"

"Now that I at least fixed your face, we have to do something about these clothes." Kira suppressed a shudder while she sorted through Chloe's drawers and closet. "Do you own anything that is flattering at all?"

"I happen to like my clothes, thank you very much."

Kira grimaced, "Well the rest of the world thinks they are fugly. A true crime against fashion."

"I wear a uniform eighty percent of the time! It's not like I actually need to have good clothes!"

"You have a lot to learn." Kira rummaged through her closet and made a triumphant noise. She placed some clothes on her bed. "You are going to be wearing these clothes that I have set out. I am off to take a shower and by the time I come back, they should be on you. They better be. Or else."

----------

Kira had gone off to take a shower to get ready to go and Aaron was off with his cronies so Chloe decided to study herself. As Chloe looked at herself in the full length mirror, it was a bit like seeing a familiar stranger.

Her eyes were still the same murky brown-green and her hair was still the same dirty blonde color that it had always been. Her bra size was still 34B and none of her little scars had disappeared or changed places.

Her features were the same, but everything just still seemed different somehow. Sure, her hair was now a few inches over shoulder length instead of the long mane that went down to her lower back. And maybe the make-up did make the green in her eyes stand out just a bit more from the brown. But those things didn't really equal up to the metamorphosis she was feeling she had just completed at the moment.

Maybe it was just the nervousness of what she would have to pull off tonight. 'Sure, that's it,' Chloe thought to herself, 'nothing more than nerves.'

Kira was going to be coming back soon. Resigned to her fate, she picked up the clothes Kira had picked out and waited for her to come back. She didn't look in the mirror for fear of seeing the person staring back.

* * *

AN: Two updates in one day. Go me! R&R, please and thanks. Even if it is negative, please post it. Anything that can help the story is fine with me. I do have a question for everyone: Is it too much dialogue and not enough description or does it work for the fic? 


	4. Baiting the Hook

_Chapter 4:__Baiting the Hook_

"Are you absolutely sure I have to wear this Kira?" Chloe had finally looked into the mirror once Kira and Aaron had gotten to the room.

"Yes you do. What is your damn problem with it?"

"Besides the fact that I look like a slut and hooker all rolled into one hideous outfit? Absolutely nothing if you don't count that as an objection."

Kira threw up her hands and made a noise of exasperation. She turned on her heel towards Aaron. "Tell her how hot she looks. I mean, I know I didn't have much to work with in the first place, but damn. I amaze even myself with my skills."

Aaron made a choking sound like he was holding back laughter. He tried to sober himself so he looked Chloe up and down. He paused as if reaching a decision, "I'd definitely do you."

"Ugh, Aaron, you'd do practically anything on two legs."

"Not helping you asshole. We want her wear the outfit, not have her take it off for you." Kira tossed a different shirt to Chloe. "Wear this top then you whiner; and no more complaints."

----

The drive to Nicky's was one of tense silence between Kira and Aaron. Aaron's friends were piled into the backseat and were joking around completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere up front. Everyone had agreed that if anyone saw Chloe climb out of Aaron Abbott's car or asked her who her ride was the entire thing was screwed. Everyone was one edge; Kira and Aaron possibly more so than Chloe. If anyone noticed anything unusual in their behavior they knew someone would know something was up.

---

Every week since joining the soccer team freshman year, Sam Sloane, Chloe's fellow midfielder, would ask her to come to Nicky's with her and various members of the boy's and girl's soccer team. And every week it was the same answer: a roll of the eyes and a big, fat 'No.' It happened every week like clockwork. Then something new happened. This week, to everyone's surprise, she had finally accepted the offer.

"Chloe, damn, you look so nice! I'm so glad you finally decided to have a night out with us!"

"Yeah, well, it's senior year. I am in need of some well deserved fun. Plus, every week for the rest of the year you'd be bugging me to come. After today, ask me again in three years."

"How about I ask you again next week once you have a kick-ass time with us this week?"

Chloe just laughed, "If you say so, Sam, if you say so."

---

Two guys were standing by the pool table watching the crowd pour in. The blonde nudged the brunette with his shoulders when a particularly rowdy bunch strolled in. "Dude, did we get a new transfer?"

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"Her: the hot chick at three o'clock."

"You do realize that there are a lot of good looking girls over there. Which one are you talking about?"

"The brunette-y blonde-ish one, you dickhead."

"Again Reid, not exactly helping."

"Fine Ty, the one in that sinful top and that deliciously short skirt."

"Again Reid, not exactly helping. There is at least five girls over there with short skirts and revealing tops."

"Whatever. But I still call dibs on her. Caleb got the last hot transfer."

---

Kira had strategically placed herself between the pool table and the bar with her minions. It was a normal spot for her to take. Right next to the bar, far enough from the corner the Sons always ended up inhabiting, and close enough to snarl at any bitch that wanted to flirt with 'her' Aaron who was leaning against the bar with his boys. Plus, Reid and his puppy-like follower would be there at the pool table trying to hustle just like every week.

She sniffed disdainfully at the hos who shimmied past while she eavesdropped. It wouldn't do for her to be out of character while she listened. Under the pretense of checking out a cute guy that passed, she let a satisfied smile spread across her face. She knew exactly who Garwin was going attempting to point out to Simms. Kira whipped out her cell phone while her sycophants chatted around her. Her fingers quickly tapped some keys and hit send; message to Aaron and Chloe sent.

---

'I knew there was a reason I never came here before,' thought Chloe, 'It is a gathering place of popular people and their attempts at cloning.' Chloe had been getting slightly fed up with the crowd at Nicky's but she somehow managed to joke around and have a smile plastered on her face. Then her phone had to go and vibrate in her pocket. It was a new text message from Kira; it read: 'Got attn of R.'

'Well, that is part one of phase one accomplished. At least something is going right. Now it's time to put on the show,' thought Chloe. She stood up from her chair, "Hey, I'm going to go and get a drink. Anybody want anything?"

---

His eyes followed her movement through the crowds of people at Nicky's. It was a Friday night, so of course it was packed with all the kids, rejects and popular people alike, from Spencer. He smirked as he grabbed her arm as she attempted to pass between him and another football jock.

"Take your grubby paws off me Abbott," Chloe snarled.

He smirked and grabbed her other wrist with his free hand, "You know you want me. I saw the way you were looking at me."

"You mean in disgust? Wow, real glad you noticed, now let me go." Chloe attempted to yank her arm out of his grip. It wasn't particularly tight, but it was tight enough to look convincing.

Aaron pulled flush against her and whispered in her ear, "Incoming. They're taking the bait." Chloe had to resist the urge to smirk as she cringed away from Aaron. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long with an update. I've been feeling sick lately and I was either sleeping or doing homework so there was no time to write. Hopefully, the chapter meets expectations. I know it end on a cliffy, but otherwise I'd end up not knowing when to stop writing and begin another chapter. R&R. 


	5. Into the Fire

_Chapter 5: __Into the Fire_

"Hey Ty, where's Abbott? Now's about the time he comes slithering over for a game."

"And you expect me to know this because?"

"Whatever, man. No need to get your panties in a twist." Reid scanned the crowd. The weekly winnings from Abbott paid for all his dates every week. It wouldn't do for him to pay for it out of his own pocket. "Ah-ha. There you are."

He had hit the jackpot. The girl he had seen before was going to be walking towards the bar right in the path of Abbott. He could hit two birds with one stone. Get the girl's number and have the chance to beat Abbott yet again in pool.

Reid had a smirk on his face as he started to make his way over to where Abbott was. The girl had already reached where Abbott and his cronies was. His smirk made way for a frown as he watched him grab her and her try to pull out of his grip. Abbott had her pulled flush against her and was whispering something in her ear. By the way she cringed and shrank back, Reid knew it wasn't something good.

"Let her go you asshole."

Abbott gave Reid a smirk, "Don't think so Garwin, I think I like her right where she is."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Snider screeched.

----

"I don't remember Nicky's sucking this much before. Do you?"

"Nah, man. Usually it's great. Maybe today's just an off night."

"You up for foosball?"

_"What the hell is going on here?!"_ was heard throughout Nicky's despite being a loud place.

"Did you hear that man? Sounds like Snider's gone feral."

Caleb snickered, "I wonder who the unlucky person is."

Tyler suddenly appeared through the crowd and came skidding to a halt in front of Pogue and Caleb's table. "Guys, come quick. Reid. Abbott. Snider. Girl. Fight," was all he managed to get out before scurrying back to where he had come.

Caleb cursed under his breath, "Damn it Reid. You can't go anywhere without getting into a fight with Abbott."

----

Reid's fist went flying towards Aaron's face. He had been itching for a fight for awhile now. Aaron just gave him the perfect opportunity.

Aaron managed to shove Chloe out of the way so she was not in danger of getting hit accidentally. He blocked the fist with his arm just before it was to collide with his face.

Punches were soon being traded in earnest, with a grunt occasionally being forced out when a hard hit landed.

"Take it outside ladies!" Nicky had come between the two fighters, trusty bat in hand. "Move it before I make you!"

A little bit of blood running down Aaron's chin from his split lip. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before he spoke. "Just were about to leave," he sneered at Reid.

"Sure you were Abbott. No more fighting between you boys, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Nicky," they both replied.

---

With Chloe no longer in between the boys, Kira dove at her. She went down hard, knocking the wind completely out of her and pinning her to the floor. Kira proceeded to grab a fistful of her hair and gave a particularly vicious tug. "You little--"

Chloe had managed to get her arms free from under Kira and pull sharply on a wayward lock and get in a slap to the face. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Trying to steal Aaron away from me, huh?" Slap. "Think again you little hussy!" Another slap to the face.

Chloe gritted her teeth while tears stung in her eyes. She somehow managed to flip their positions. She grabbed Kira's wrists and pinned them to the floor. "Like I would ever want to steal that man-whore!"

Unexpectedly, two arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her off of Kira. She struggled to get out of the hold, as if to try to get in another round, but the arms held her tight against their owner's chest.

One of the jocks who had been hanging with Aaron had managed to capture Kira. Chloe and Kira just gritted their teeth and glared at one another from their captors' holds.

---

"Come on boys, let's go," Aaron bit out. Kira was released by her captor and clung on to Aaron. She just snarled at the bystanders while they and the rest of their posse stomped out. Chloe just glared at them all while they left.

"You alright?" The person holding Chloe had finally spoken.

"Just freaking peachy. You do realize you can let me go now, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, right." The arms around Chloe loosed and let her step out from them. She turned around to come face to face with Tyler Simms.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and hissed. She must have hit her head on the floor when she was tackled. A bump was already starting to form on the back of her head.

Blue eyes gazed down at her concerned. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly.

---

While Aaron was stomping off, Caleb and Pogue had pulled Reid out the back door.

"What the hell was that about Reid? You know you can't risk any more fights this year and having the Provost find out!" Caleb raged. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Not even going for cool and collected leader and skipping straight to the yelling? That's what I get for trying to help the girl that Abbott had manhandled and forced up against him? Screw you Caleb. I'm going to go make sure she's okay." With that, Reid stormed inside.

"Man, what the hell was that about?"

"I don't know Pogue. Let's just go back inside."

---

Chloe looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Reid coming back looking murderous. "I think I'm going to be fine. You should see to your friend though. That bruise looks like it's going to be a nasty one."

* * *

AN: I really hope this wasn't a confusing chapter, with all the jumping around, I mean. I'm really happy to see that some people have been taking an interest in the story. It always puts a smile on my face to know that people have been reading it. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	6. According to Plan

__

Chapter 6: According to Plan

As Reid made his way across Nicky's, he could see the girl peering at him worriedly from behind Tyler. A smirk got plastered to his face when he saw her eyes following his every move.

"So, how 'bout you and me tomorrow at the Dells?"

--

Inwardly, Chloe froze. 'Date with GARWIN?!' her mind screamed, 'Warning, danger Chloe Wilson! Retreat!' Outwardly, she tried to remain a bit more composed. Eyes cast slightly downward, running a hand through the back of her hair, she winced again as she brushed her fingers against the forming bump.

"Oh-em-gee! Wils! Are you okay?! I mean, first time I actually get you to Nicky's and major drama happens!" Sam pulled Chloe into a rib-crushing hug. "And I totally told you you'd have fun tonight!"

"Sam, kinda need to breathe!" 'Saved by the Sam. Thank every diety above!' Chloe absently rubbed her ribs when Sam let go. "I'm fine Sammy. Just a lump and maybe some bruises tomorrow." She paused. "Snider should try out for football. Damn good tackle. Maybe then our team wouldn't suck."

Reid, Tyler, and Sam all gaped at Chloe. Sam seemed to snap out of it first. "Come on, I'm gonna take you back to the dorms. God, I feel like such a shitty friend. You go up to get drinks and look what happens."

Chloe shrugged, "It's a gift." 'It also helps when you planned it all out before hand…' "And besides, Snider and Abbott already left. It's cool. I don't wanna ruin the night even more for everyone by going back early. And I still want my soda and fries."

Sam looked at Chloe oddly, but eventually nodded. "Let's go get that then. Plus, everyone at the table is probably dying to hear what you did to make Snider go bat-shit crazy. Not that it takes much." Sam proceeded to go and order leaving Chloe left with Reid and Tyler.

"So…" Chloe started, not quite sure what to say anymore. "Um. Thanks. For earlier, I mean."

"No problem, Abbott's a slimeball. Wouldn't want such a pretty little thing as yourself to be man-handled by him."

Chloe reached her hand up to touch the shiner already gracing Reid's face. "Gonna be a nasty one."

The trio fell silent once more. 'Well, this is more awkward than I imagined,' thought Chloe, 'and I knew it was going to be damn awkward.'

"Sorry about him, I'm Tyler. Tyler Simms, and the one with the ugly mug on my right--"

"Ugly? You wish Baby Boy. Garwin, Reid Garwin, at your service."

"We haven't seen you around before, you new here?"

"New?" Chloe let out a little laugh. "No, well, new to Nicky's but not to Spenscer. And I already knew who you two were. Who doesn't know of the famous, or is it imfamous, Sons of Ipswich?"

Two sets of blue eyes stared at her. "Since you know us, do you care to grace us with your name?"

"Wils! Come on, food, drinks, good times to be had." Sam took Chloe's hand, "Thank your knights in shining armor later. I'm going to give you a good time damnit, and make up for earlier, even if it's the last thing I do." She started to drag Chloe back to their table.

"I'll see you at the Dells tomorrow!" Reid called to Chloe as she was pulled away.

"Who ever said I'd actually go?" Chloe called back.

--

Kira and Aaron were currently holed up in the dorm room, reviewing and dissecting their performances. Kira turned off the lights and switched on the blue light facing out of the window. "Phase one part three in action. Hope Chloe actually knows what she's doing over there."

"She'll have it covered."

"Perfect plan on paper, but they usually get screwed to hell in action."

"Speaking of screwing…"

* * *

AN: I feel like such a horrible author. Well... I won't make excuses for myself, but after the fiasco that was my screen, it only got worse from there. After awhile, I got sick of my 'top crashing and loosing all my re-written chapters. I'll try to put up and rewrite at least a chapter a week. R&R, you lovely readers! And thank you very much for all my old readers for keeping up, and for new readers, thanks for taking it for a spin. I hope you enjoy. ;D


	7. Time To Kill

_Chapter 7: Time to Kill_

Reid and Tyler watched from the pool table as the group Chloe was with shuffled out.

"Any idea who she was Baby Boy?"

"Not a clue. Could always look her up in the yearbook."

--

"Fuck," stated Chloe as she stared up at the looming Spenser Academy dorms.

"What is it Wils?"

"The Slutty Sex Signal has been activated."

"Care to explain?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" started Chloe, "see that blue light shining on the third floor up?"

"Yeah, and?"

"That just happens to be my room."

Sam's eyebrow just raised higher, her expression saying: 'And this is because?'

"Which means that my roommate, a.k.a. Girl-Who-Went-Bat-Shit-Crazy-On-Me-Tonight, a.k.a. Super Slut Snider, is probably having raunchy sex up in the room at this very moment."

"Tee-em-eye Wils. But you know it's legit 'cause?"

"If you feel like heading over and telling me the volume of moaning, be my guest. I walked in once, thinking it was a bluff. Trust me, never making _that_ mistake again. Otherwise, might just take a hot poker to my eyes."

Sam made a face, "You poor girl. Wanna come up to me and Maxie's room?"

"Nah," Chloe waved her off, "I'll just walk around. Plus, need to know when it's safe to come up."

"You sure? 'Cause if I was you, I'd never want to step foot in any place that she-devil has ever been. And after tonight... you sure you gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. She'll just screw Abbott to, I dunno, rub it my face or something twisted like that;" Chloe made a gagging and vomiting noise, "prove that I couldn't get with him, not that any sane person would want to. She's always been paranoid about her roommates and Abbott. You guys go in, they probably won't take that long."

A chorus of "Later Wils!" followed as Sam and crew entered the building.

'Now, all I have to do is wait. Why the hell do Aaron and Kira get the fun jobs, anyway?'

--

"One bottle of rum on the wall, one bottle of rum, you take one down, pass it around, no bottles of rum for the drunkards on the wall," was what Reid and Tyler heard as they made their way from the Hummer to the entrace of the dorms.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer, and ninety-nine bottles of rum sung. New record for boredum. Shoulda taken Sam up on that offer."

Two sets of blue eyes blinked simulataneously at the girl on the steps: it was the same girl from Nicky's.

"What in the world are you doing out here so late?" inquired Tyler.

"Roommate. Boy. Screwing. You get the picture. Why are you two coming in so late?"

"Playing pool then went out for a midnight snack. How long have you been out here?"

Chloe checked her phone, "Nearing on four hours." 'God, if knew these two wouldn't be coming in 'til now I would have said "Fuck It" and got some god damn sleep.'

"Have any friend's dorm you could crash at this hour?"

"No, not unless you count the community lounge. I've slept there too many times to count. Me and that couch are best buddies by now."

"That settles it, you're sleeping in our dorm."

Chloe paused for a moment before answering. "Ugh. Fine. No funny business, or I'll have your hides." She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Wait--One question first princess," piped up Reid, "what is your name. Still haven't gotten it, and after all, I was your gallant rescuer."

"Because I am dying for a bed, I'll tell you. I'm Chloe. Oh, and I'm sleeping in Tyler's bed. Probably cleaner."

"Um. Er--" Tyler floundered.

"You wound me, dear Chloe. Don't trust me?"

"Not in a bed I don't. Plus, my Knight and his faithful Squire in the same bed? What a cute image that makes."

Reid and Tyler gaped. "Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening."

"Rock, paper, scissors for the cot when we get up there?"

"Deal."

Chloe just laughed. "Come on, lead the way boys, I wanna get some sleep tonight."

Reid grumbled, "And here I was hoping for no sleep when I'd be with you."

--

"Mind if I borrow a pair of boxer shorts to sleep in or something? Jeans aren't that comfortable for sleep." Reid tossed a pair at her head. "Thanks."

'Hot girl in a t-shirt and my boxers, but not ending up in my bed but Tyler's. There is something seriously wrong with this picture,' Reid thought. He conveniently overlooked the fact that Tyler wouldn't be sleeping next to her either, but on the cot stored in their dorm for just in cases when Caleb and Pogue got into fights with their girlfriends.

"Night you two," Chloe said, cuddling into the blankets on Tyler's bed.

"Night." Tyler and Reid chorused back.

--

"And thanks. For everything." 'Chloe Wilson, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into? What a tangled web I weave... Eh. One step at a time, think about it tomorrow,' was her last thoughts before sleep took her.

* * *

AN: Well... that's it for chapter 7. Not much happened, but, hope you enjoyed. R&R. :D


	8. Good Graces

_Chapter 8: Good Graces_

When Reid and Tyler woke up, the only evidence that she had been there was Tyler's rumpled bed.

"I'm off to take a shower." As Tyler walked to the door, he noticed the note stuck over the peep-hole. "Hey, she left a note."

"Well, spit it out, what does it say?"

"Boys, Thanks for last night. You two up for dinner at the diner before the Dells? Meet me on the front steps at 7:30. Chloe. P.S. Don't be late."

--

"Kiiiiiirrrrraaa! Wake up! Debriefing time!"

"It's nine in the morning you bitch, shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"But there's been a _slight_ change in plan."

"Why the fuck didn't you say so in the first place? I'll call Aaron."

--

"Garwin and Simms are going with you to the Dells?" Aaron asked incredulously.

"And to dinner."

"You know, that actually works much better in our favor than the original 'run into them at the party and hope they introduce you to the others before the cops show' that we hoped for. Now, you're totally in with the Puppy and the Bastard, and there's a direct line to Brain Dead and Tight Ass without Public and Tunney in the way." Kira paused. "If you ever tell anyone I said this, you're dead, hear me? Being a devious bitch has done you good, possibly even made you as good as me. So good job."

"As if anyone would ever believe me."

--

"We are _so_ going to Boston after school on Monday. Your wardrobe is so horrific even filthy, naked people would cry."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And why not Sunday, oh fashionable one?"

"Another Rule of being Popular: Always keep your weekends open. Which means Thursday through Sunday. Plus, everyone here goes on those days. Mondays are much safer since we shouldn't be seen together." Kira laid various piles of clothes onto their beds. "Choose something from each pile. Make an outfit; I'll tell you if it's acceptable." She paused. "Which, somehow, I doubt."

--

Chloe tapped her feet and made awkward little shuffles like a really bad tap dancer. It was a nervous habit that always happened when waiting anxiously. Someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped upward as she twirled around to glare and nearly fell backwards down the steps.

Reid held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "Didn't mean to startle you."

The glare disappeared at seeing Reid and Tyler. "You guys came," she said, suprised. "Ready to go?"

Reid threw an arm around her waist while Tyler threw an arm over her shoulders. "Lead on Chloe."

--

A ketchup-soaked fry hit Reid smack dab between the eyes. Reid looked outraged while Tyler was struggling not to laugh.

Chloe nodded sagely. "That's what you get for being a jerkface."

"But--but--" Reid sputtered.

"You got owned Reid!" Tyler laughed, finally letting himself crack up.

"That's what you get for saying, 'Holy shit, a girl who actually eats in front of guys! And not just a puny salad!' You make it sound like I'm a pig for eating a burger and fries like a regular person."

"I meant it as a compliment! Honest!"

--

The party at the Dells was just revving up by the time the trio got there. Spenser students were scattered in clusters across the beach with bottles and red solo cups in hand, swaying and grinding to the music flowing from the DJ's speakers.

"Reid, Pogue and Caleb coming tonight?" asked Tyler. "I don't see them here yet."

"They're still moping because their girls are in Boston and didn't invite them along."

'Shit,' thought Chloe. 'They have to show. I have to work myself into their good graces before the bitches of Boston come back!' Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Calm down. Setbacks can be dealed with. Just enjoy yourself for the moment, and worry about it later if they don't show.' "Either of you want to dance?"

--

Chloe had been dancing with Reid and Tyler for what seemed like hours.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you two want anything?"

"I'm good at the moment Reid."

"No thanks."

Chloe and Tyler continued to dance together while Reid went off in search of alcohol. A few songs had gone bye by the time Reid made his way back through the crush of the crowd.

"Baby boy, the boys finally dragged their sorry asses here. Man, they are so pussy-whipped if they feel guilty about coming here without Tunney and Wenham. Let's go see if we can make them have some fun, shall we? You too Chloe."

--

"Oy! Pogue, Caleb! Stop acting pissy long enough for me to introduce you to someone." Reid pulled Chloe out from behind Tyler. "Guys, Chloe. Chloe, guys."

Pogue and Caleb each gave a half-hearted "Hey."

Chloe gave them a once-over. "You were right, really the life of the party," the sarcasm in her voice was unmistakeable. "Come on Ty, Reid, let's go dance again."

"What?" squawked Pogue. "We're always the life of the party."

"If you were the life of this party it'd be 6 feet under."

"I'll show you the life of the party." Pogue dragged her off for a dance himself while Caleb went off for a drink.

'What is it about these guys that make them always rise to a challenge?' she thought to herself.

--

"I think Chloe's going to get along with everyone just fine, eh Baby Boy?" Reid nudged him with his arm. Tyler didn't say a word, but even in the dark of the night and with the glow of the bonfire, Reid could see his light blush.

* * *

AN: So I probably re-wrote, added, and subtracted I don't know how many parts of this chapter. Hopefully the final product was enjoyed. Some stuff feels a bit like filler, but I've always disliked reading a story and they gloss over everything not completely integral to the plot. Yay for random bits that still progress the story and let me write in my weird, disjointed fashion. :D Read&Review. Feedback is always enjoyed and appreciated.


	9. Let's Hear it From the Boys

_Interlude: Let's Hear it From the Boys_

It was the day after the party at the Dells. The Sons were spending their Sunday as they always had: over at Caleb's home for some rest, relaxation, and best of all: the ability to talk freely away from the ears of Spenser Academy.

---

"So," Reid grinned, "what did you guys think of Chloe?"

"What's there to think about? Just because Sarah is in Boston isn't going to make me act like you Reid."

"Tsk, tsk. Is that what your mind jumps to? And like you could handle being me Golden Boy," he snorted. "How about you Pogue?"

Pogue just shrugged. "Why are you asking anyway? It's not like you're suddenly going to settle down with a girlfriend."

Reid's grin widened, "Who said I was talking about a girl for me?"

Pogue and Caleb turned their gazes to Tyler. Pogue smirked, "Baby Boy's growing up?"

"Why do you guys still say that as if I've never gone out with a girl before?"

"You actually asked her out?" Caleb asked, surprised.

"Well, no… Not exactly… But we'll go out. Hopefully. I mean, if she says yes, that is."

Pogue got up and slung his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "You still have a lot to learn my friend. We'll figure out how to get you your girl."

---

If anyone could see inside the Danver's mansion, they'd see four guys smiling and joking on how to get a girl. If anyone could see inside Kira and Chloe's dorm room, they'd see two girls and a guy planning and reviewing how to destroy a girl (plus a guy, but who's counting?).

* * *

AN: After over a year: a new chapter. This is just a small sort of interlude focusing on the Sons and a mellow Sunday. A full-blown chapter is in the works. I would like to thank everyone that sent me encouragement to keep on writing, as well as any reviewers & readers that somehow managed to find 'Best Served Cold'. Life got a bit off track '08&'09, but hopefully '10 will have more chapters being churned out.


	10. Back To School

_Chapter 9: Back To School_

"Is this what it feels like to be you?" Chloe groaned from her bed on Monday morning.

Kira just rolled her eyes. "You haven't been in the spotlight more than two days. You somehow managed to keep the Sons at bay from attacking your Sunday schedule, and you're already whining?"

"I swear, I had tons of homework to do; it probably actually weighs a ton! Ugh… Remind me why I thought this was a good plan again?"

"Just get fucking dressed into your uniform. Still a damned goody two shoes sometimes..."

---

"You seen her yet, Baby Boy?"

"Just like when you asked a minute ago Reid, the answer is still the same."

"You sure you didn't see her yet? I thought she said she was in this class."

Tyler closed his eyes and counted to ten. "No, I don't see Chl-"

"Jackpot. She just walked in. Time to shine Ty. Or would you rather I chatted her up?" Reid leered.

Tyler shot up out of his seat. "I'll bring her on over."

Reid just chuckled at him.

---

'Okay, time for the checklist,' thought Chloe while she dilly-dallied outside her Calculus class. 'Make-up: acceptable, check. Shirt: shrunk in the wash, damn, but check. Skirt: too long by Kira's standards, otherwise means perfect, check. Hair: mess. Uncheck.' She swept a brush through her hair. 'And people say shorter hair is less of a hassle. Lies.' After procrastinating as long as she could, it was time to walk in.

---

Tyler suddenly popped up in front of her. "Morning Chloe. Mind sitting by me today? Well, me and Reid, I mean. "

"Sure, glad to," Chloe smiled. 'An invite, I didn't even have try to get their attention or randomly wander over. Success!'

Tyler led her down to where Reid was sitting. "Now that I'm thinking about it, you're in a few other classes with us too, right?"

"Mhm, think so. Definitely English with you guys. I think I have Chemistry with Caleb and maybe History with Pogue. The classes are so big sometimes with the stadium seating, hard to remember everyone in the class."

Tyler nodded, "I know what you mean. But feel free to sit next to any of us if you want someone to sit next to."

Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes. 'Oh yes, the other half of the Sons would really appreciate a girl they've barely talked to sitting next to them acting like their long lost buddy, I'm sure.'

---

While in the middle of writing down notes, Tyler slipped a small piece of paper over to her. Curious, she flipped it over and quickly read it. A smile appeared.

'Join me at lunch? :)' it read.

She quickly scribbled a reply of yes and slid it back over.

---

After Calculus was over and Chloe had left for her other classes, Tyler and Reid still lingered in the classroom.

"What was all that about in the middle of Johnson's lecture? Passing love notes already Baby Boy? You were grinning like a fool when she passed that note back."

"I asked her if she'd sit with me during lunch. She said yes," he smiled.

"_That's _why you're dumbstruck? By asking her to sit with you at lunch through a note like a five year old?" Reid shook his head. "I swear I thought I taught you better. Ask her out to dinner; ask her for a date; but not lunch – never lunch – and that goes _double _for the school lunch period."

"What if I ask her for a date _during_ lunch?"

"There may be hope for you yet Ty."

---

"Okay," Mr. Gagliano clapped his hands together. "To kick you all into gear, you, my dear students, are going to be doing a project. And not just any old history project: it'll be all about Massachusetts history. Salem, Boston, even things from Ipswich will be fair game. I'll be putting you into pairs – and please stop your groaning. I do not love your agony, but I like it more than the unfinished projects that I'd get if I let you all pair yourselves up. So listen up. When I call your last names, find your partner and start coming up with potential projects."

Chloe sat bored in the class while the pairs were being called out. It was going to take the entire class period before he finished saying all the pairs. And with her name yet to be called, it was a waiting game.

"Okay… Next pair: Parry and…" half the girls in the room without partners crossed their fingers hopefully, "Wilson." They groaned, disappointed.

'Now this is unexpected,' thought Chloe while she gathered her things. 'Unexpected: but brilliant. Kate'll be so pissed that I have to work with Parry. Thank you Mister Gagliano and your surprise projects. You always were my favorite.'

* * *

AN: So… Not especially much happening this chapter. Next chapter will certainly make up for it. Plus, Kate will finally make her first appearance in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
